The Warrior and the Jedi
by DarkMastermind317
Summary: When the Young Jedi Knights are given a vacation, Tenel Ka returns home to Hapes, and Jacen decides to accompany her. But could a simple vacation be just what the two need? And what scheme has Ta'Chume come up with? Rating may go up, JTK, hinted JZ


**The Warrior and the Jedi**

**Summary: Jacen Solo and Tenel Ka have always acknowledged their friendship, but it always seemed to be lacking something. So when the young jedi knights are granted a vacation, and Tenel Ka is asked to return home, Jacen goes along with her, despite Tenel Ka's protests. But maybe a little time together is all they really need……**

**Warning: If you're a fan of the New Jedi Order then don't read, because this story ignores most, if not all of the events that take place during NJO. Also, people may appear to be out of character, and if you notice this, please give me advice on how to fix it.**

**Disclaimer: Ok, if I owned Star Wars, do you think that I would be writing this when I could have it published and make millions of dollars off of it?  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Eighteen year-old Jacen Solo stood outside the great Massassi Temple on the gas giant Yavin 4, home to the Jedi Academy. Through the force he could feel life all around him, flowing through the force.

Other than the sounds of the birds, and various other animals on the planet, there was complete silence in the early hours of the day. And then suddenly Jacen felt a presence in the force.

He looked up on top of the temple to see Tenel Ka. The Dathomiran warrior princess stood atop the Temple as if it were her throne, and the planet her kingdom.

"_She looks beautiful, absolutely beautiful",_ Jacen thought to himself.

Through the force he could feel that something was troubling her greatly.

"_I wonder what's wrong",_ he thought to himself.

In a few hours, they would all be going back home for a vacation. Jacen, Jaina and Zekk would be going home to Coroscaunt, Lowie would be going to Kashyyk, and Tenel Ka would be returning to Hapes.

"_Ah, that must be it",_ he realized.

From what he knew about the Hapan Royal House, once the Princess turned eighteen, she was expected to begin looking for a consort. If Jacen knew Tenel Ka's grandmother, as soon as Tenel Ka returned home Ta'chume would have some sort of plot to drag Tenel Ka back into the world of Royal politics which he knew she hated.

Suddenly an idea popped into Jacen's head, and he felt the trademark Solo grin appear on his face.

"_I'm sure Mom and Dad won't mind if I don't come home, and Tenel Ka would love the company……"_

--- --- ---

Tenel Ka stood atop the Temple as if it were her throne, and the planet her kingdom. In a few hours, she would be returning home, to Hapes. Although she would very much enjoy seeing her parents again, she dreaded spending time with her grandmother.

Shaking off her fears, Tenel Ka opened herself to the force, letting it flow through her. She opened her eyes when she felt Jacen's presence approaching. She turned around and headed down the stairs that led to the top of the Great Temple. Halfway down she met Jacen.

"Hello Jacen, my friend", Tenel Ka said to him, "I trust you are eager to return home to Coroscaunt?"

"I'm eager all right, but I don't think I'll be going to Coroscaunt anytime soon", Jacen replied.

Tenel Ka raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because I would rather go to Hapes with you".

Tenel Ka's eyes widened in both surprise and shock.

"No", she said flatly.

"Why not?", Jacen asked.

Tenel Ka sat down on one of the stairs. Jacen sat down next to her.

"Because I do not wish to see you pulled into something that may get you hurt", Tenel Ka answered.

It was true. Jacen accompanying Tenel Ka to Hapes could be viewed by some as an attachment between the two, and now that Tenel Ka was of age, some would see Jacen as her future consort. A future she didn't want for Jacen.

"I can take care of myself", Jacen said.

"Jacen, it could be dangerous for you. Do you wish to become a part of my grandmothers schemes?"

"Doesn't matter to me"

Deep down, she wanted Jacen to come with her, and new that her parents wouldn't mind, but Ta'chume wouldn't approve. Tenel Ka sighed, and started walking down the stairs. Jacen got up and quickly followed her.

"Where are you going?", Jacen called to her.

"Back to my room", Tenel Ka replied.

"So can I come to Hapes with you?", Jacen asked once they'd reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Well since you apparently won't take no for an answer, then I guess I have no choice than to let you accompany me. Although I highly suggest that you reconsider", Tenel Ka answered.

"My decision's final. I'm coming with you to Hapes whether you like it or not", Jacen said.

"Then be ready to leave after breakfast", Tenel Ka said walking off.

With her back turned to Jacen, he didn't see the corners of Tenel Ka's lips turn up into a smile.

--- --- ---

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Jacen walked into the cafeteria during breakfast. After find the table that Jaina, Zekk, and Lowie were at, he headed over to them and sat down next to Lowie. Tenel Ka wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Hey Jaina", Jacen said to his twin, "looking forward to going home?".

"Yeah. It'll be good to get out of the jungle and see Mom and Dad, and maybe even 3PO again", she replied.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll have been dismantled or something", Zekk said.

Jacen laughed. As annoying as the golden protocol droid was, he was as much a part of the family as Chewie was. Lowie barked something which Em TeeDee translated.

"Master Lowbacca says that he looks forward to returning to Kashykk and he hopes you have an enjoyable vacation on Coroscaunt".

"Thanks Lowie, but I'm not going to Coroscaunt", Jacen said.

Jaina and Zekk both had surprised expressions on their faces when Jacen said this. Personally, Jacen thought they were glad that they'd be alone on their vacation.

"Why aren't you coming home?", Zekk asked curiously.

"I'm going to Hapes with Tenel Ka", Jacen answered, "tell Mom and Dad I said hi".

At that moment Tenel Ka sat down next to Jacen. She had on her usual lizard skin armor.

"Greetings friends", Tenel Ka said, "I trust Jacen informed you of his plans?"

"He just told us", Jaina said, "any reason why you want to go to Hapes Jacen?".

Jacen could see the lopsided Solo grin forming on Jaina's face. Just as Jacen thought it was obvious that Jaina and Zekk were attracted to each other, Jaina thought the same about Jacen and Tenel Ka, even though the two were 'friends' and nothing more.

"I thought she might get bored in that palace of hers so I thought I'd go along and liven things up", Jacen replied with the same lopsided grin.

"Well one things for sure, with Jacen around the palace Tenel Ka will never get bored", Zekk muttered to himself.

--- --- ---

Tenel Ka sat in the pilots chair of the Rock Dragon, waiting for Jacen. Even though she had had her reservations about allowing him to come along, she had anyway. She didn't know if it was from her own personal desire's, or a nudging from the force that had convinced her to let Jacen accompany her.

Another thing that puzzled Tenel Ka was why Jacen had wanted to come in the first place. Tenel Ka had warned him of the dangers but he'd as much as said that he didn't care about them.

Or maybe it had something to do with the looks that Jacen gave her sometimes. Looks full of longing, and desire. Tenel Ka shook that possibility out of her head.

"Jacen and I are friends, nothing more", she reminded herself, although she knew she wanted more than just that.

"Ready to go?", Jacen said interrupting her thoughts as he sat down in the copilots chair.

"I was just preparing for takeoff when you arrived", Tenel Ka answered.

"Hey, wanna hear a joke?", Jacen asked.

"I'm assuming you won't take no for an answer?", Tenel Ka said.

"Nope".

"Then yes".

The Rock Dragon took off, heading into space. Outside the viewport, the sky gave way to stars as the ship left Yavin 4's atmosphere.

"Ok, so I heard two droids talking the other day. The first one said, 'Well, did you beat the Wookiee at sabacc?' And the second one said—

"Why would a droid and a Wookie be playing sabacc in the first place?", Tenel Ka interrupted.

"They wouldn't, but it's a joke", Jacen said.

"Oh, please continue"

"And then the second one said, 'Yes, but it cost me an arm and a leg.'"

Tenel Ka stared at Jacen with a puzzled look on her face. She had obviously not understood the Joke.

"Maybe it's because that's an old joke", Jacen thought to himself.

Jacen leaned back in his chair and watched, as the stars became streamlined, and the Rock Dragon entered hyperspace. Little did they know, they were about to embark on an adventure that would change both of their lives, forever……

* * *

**If you got this far then I'm assuming you read this. Thanks for reading and please review. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**DarkMastermind**


End file.
